


My Adorable Dog, The Guy Magnet (A Keanu Reeves & Chris Evans Encounter Story)

by inuval9009



Series: Keanu Reeves and Chris Evans [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Random Encounters, Romance, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuval9009/pseuds/inuval9009
Summary: Addison Reyes has such a low self-esteem that she ignores her own sex appeal and pushes any guy who may have an interest in her away. One day, her adorable dog causes mayhem fo Addison which lead her to encounter breathtaking Keanu Reeves and attract handsome Chris Evans. Unfortunately for Addison's comfort both guys seem to take an interest in her dog but especially her.





	My Adorable Dog, The Guy Magnet (A Keanu Reeves & Chris Evans Encounter Story)

**Author's Note:**

> So I just thought of this since both Keanu Reeves and Chris Evans are such kind-heart beings and like dogs. I waned to make a romance out of it! I hope you all enjoy! Feel free to pitch ideas or scenarios and I'll try to put them in the story as well and will give credit.
> 
> I know we're in 2019 but just pretend Keanu Reeves is younger in this story. Maybe close to Chris's age. I do like Keanu with his recent look (long hair and beard) but I really like how he was in the 90s too. Anyways, just imagine him how you like. I won't describe how both men's look...much.

 

 

**5 Years Ago**

“W-What the?...How COULD YOU?!” I finally shrieked from my shock. The most horrible sense exploding in my chest and raided my heart, shattering it.

I stormed into the living room of the apartment that I’ve been settling with my fiancé. I then felt a hand grabbed my arm which I immediately pulled away.

“Sweetie, I-it’s not what you think?!” My deceitful fiancé nervously excused.

“Are you fucking kidding me Matthew?!” You practically screamed in a hysterical state, “I stood there for a good whole minute in shocked watching you fuck your ‘just a co-worker’ Amanda!”

Amanda had gotten dress and left as soon as I started shouting.

“Sweetie, I can explain-“

“4 YEARS, Matthew! 4 Years we’ve been together, and you just threw it all away! I love-” I corrected myself, “I loved you! I did so much to make you happy! You- you ASSHOLE!” A wave of frustration burst within me that I threw a wooden chair near me. It felt weightless, but it missed Matthew by a foot. Matthew had still flinched out of the way.

 “B-but Sweetie, I did this for us-“

“What the fuck?!” I now had mixed feelings between disbelief and disgust.

“Remember you told me that your genealogist said you were infertile Adds?”

“I was trying at a chance to give us a beautiful baby to have after our wedding, Adds.” His words felt like a low blow to my gut and once again at my heart.

 “S-so, you’ve been sleeping with other women to “give us” a baby because I can’t?”  

It hurt so bad. Now a wave of tears ran down my face. His words stroked me the wrong way. It sounded like he was blaming me for not being able to have kids. Blaming me for his unfaithfulness. I don’t even want kids…I mean not yet, we weren’t even ready?! I just wanted to know if I could!

 “That’s right, Sweetheart…” Matthew had released some of his tension and started walking towards me.

“THAT’S FUCKING BULLSHIT! YOU ASSHOLE! THAT’S THE LAMEST, STUPIDEST SHIT I EVER HEARD!” I had let my fury get the best of me.

I grabbed his phone that he probably used for booty calls from the coffee table and threw it. It landed with a hard thud at his forehead.

He had fallen on his back onto the floor and touched his new mark, “You bitch!”

“I think you’re the bitch here Matthew, go screw yourself or whoever but not me! I’ll send someone to get my things.” I had enough, I couldn’t be here anymore. I didn’t want to be near this jerkoff. With that, I grabbed my purse and attempted to exit the apartment.

“Oh, shy fat little Addison has balls now, huh?” I had stopped frozen holding onto the doorknob. This was the first time I’ve witness Matthew’s anger. It was always one sided when I would do anything to make him happy. Why did I have to find out this way?...

“You know what, you’ll won’t find anyone better and good looking as me! I don’t have to be chain to someone as heavy and ugly as you anymore!  I have a whole flock of skinny sexy women lining up to pleasure me without you around!”

His remarks hit my insecurities. He knew I really didn’t like my “plus size” self. I’d try everything to lose weight before our wedding. I couldn’t find the words for a quick comeback. I was too offended too sensitive right now. I just ran…ran all the way to my car where I could make my escape to the nearest empty parking lot and cry my heart out.

The thought of loving someone so much that he betrayed me like this. Finally, showing me his real colors. Giving Matthew my first kiss, my virginity, showering him with gifts and affection. Everything that we’ve been through. He was my first boyfriend, I thought he was the one, the only one and that was it. That I had found my happiness…I was a mess that night.

**Present Time**

“Addison! That’s really beautiful!” An awed voice suddenly interrupted my concentration.

“Huh?” I looked back to see my outgoing best friend and roommate Norra looking at my recent canvas.

“Oh thanks Norra” I was embarrassed at being praised “but you know you’re beautiful yourself, right? you’re just fishing for a compliment, aren’t you?” I changed the subject jokingly.

“Why thank you! I never noticed” She mocked posed and we both laughed our butts off.

“You’re just as beautiful Addison! So woman up!” She complimented while pulling at my loose painting clothes and apron.

I rolled my eyes at her. I knew in my heart she was just trying to make me feel better about my appearance.

“Though, I meant it…about your painting. I wish there was a place on Earth that looks exactly like your painting.”

Norra referred to my current painting “Lovers Sunrise”. It showed two shadow shaped couple leaning next to each other on a hill looking on to the sky. A sunrise filled the sky with orange, purple, a dash of orange-red colors. Each cloud had pinkish-purplish on its bottom. While some rays from the sunrise reflected across the sky and the river I painter between the hills. Beautiful mellow trees with heart-shaped leaves across the field on the bottom. Almost looking like a temperate forest.

My free-time paintings were mostly expressed with loneliness, sadness, self-hate. Whatever came to me during my experience of my painful breakup. However, this specific canvas was more like wishful thinking. Wanting to experience a romance as beautiful as Lovers Sunrise. Yet, I’m too embarrassed to show them to anyone besides Norra. It’s just a hobby after all.

 “Oh, this one is just cute!” Norra pointed at one of my non-passionate paintings.

I chuckled “Yeah Mrs. Williamston wanted me to retouch it because a guest accidently spilled some wine on it.”

It was a portrait of a 3-time dog show champion West Highland White Terrier Georgie and his overprotected wealthy mother of middle age in a fancy chair.

“Oh so Mrs. Williamston going to give you a big paycheck again?”

“Yup and two more customers and their pets are coming in today. With Mrs. Williamston’s previous payment and for fixing it.  In addition to one person I already done plus the other two. I have enough saved up to take a few weeks of vacation and still pay rent.”  I grinned at Norra.

“That’s perfect! Because I got a plan on where we can take our vacation!” She beamed in excitement.

“Please not Disney World again?” I told her troubled, “it was so crammed the last time we went, remember? And those constant long lines”

“No, no, it’s Los Angeles!” she jumped in excitement while I was still processing the suggestion.

“As in California?”

“Yes! Okay hear me out”

“Okay?” I agreed confusedly.

“Addi, you know it’s my dream to be someone in the rich and famous world, right?” She used her creative nickname for me.

“I know” I used in sarcasm. She always talks about celebrities and brands all the time.

“Well, today an agent sought me out at Joe Brand while I was working and said he saw potential in me to be a model!”

My face turned into a disbelieving one, “How do you know this is legit? He could be producing porn or something.”

“Addison!...Well I had thought the same. So I showed him that I wasn’t interested at first. But then he had his assistant bring out a book full of photoshoots of models he works with! And…”

“And?”

“And I just quit my job today after that.” She closed her eyes ready for my reaction.

“What?! You were making enough to keep us afloat Norra! I don’t want to be paying the whole rent by myself now!”

We had a strategy on how we divided the payment but sometimes Norra can be too much.

“Listen, Addi, I can still pay rent when I get this modeling job!”

“You mean _if_ ” I corrected her.

“I will! Please Addi! I really want you to come with me! And not because you can pay for half the fly fare and hotel.” She half-joked.

“My boss said he’ll mail my last paycheck in a few days and with my savings we’ll be set for California!” she explained in enthusiasm.

I did see how much she really wanted her delusional career to come true, so I had no choice. She helped me get through my dreadful breakup.

“Okay I’ll agree if Sadie gets to come with us” I smiled.

“Of course!” she then embraced me happily.

**A Few Hours Later**

Once Norra opened the door to our apartment I heard the jingling of my favorite girl’s necklace. A teenage female White Siberian Husky approached us ecstatically.

“Hey Sadie guess where the three of us are going!” Norra asked in enthusiasm.

I kneel down to scratch behind Sadie’s ears and looked into her sea blue eyes.

“Yup, you guessed it. We’re going to Hollywood, girl” I laughed and land a kiss on her furry forehead.

**Los Angeles, California**

“Attention passengers we will be landing at the LAX momentarily. Thank You for choosing…”

“Addi, lighten up.” Norra whispered next to me, “I’m sure Sadie’s fine.”

“She’s never been on a plane before so I wouldn’t know.” I felt really anxious.

“I know. Look if you want, once we get settled into the hotel. You can walk Sadie around the block to give her some exercise for the day.”

Norra always knew how to break my nerves.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” I then waited patiently as best as I could.

**4 and 1/2 Years Ago**

“I-I don’t think this will help me Norra.”

Norra had somehow dragged me, despite my weight at the time, to our local Animal Shelter.

“Come on Addison! You said you would give this a try!” she continued pulling my arm.

“Hello, how can I help you ladies?” the volunteer at the desk asked.

“She would like to adopt one of these adorable helpless dogs.”

“Oh well come this way, we are overcrowded with furry friends.” The volunteer expressed with a pleasantry.

After just spacing out at all the dogs giving me their best puppy eyes. I couldn’t help but feel empty. The words that Norra and the volunteer were exchanging escaped me.

“Addi…Addison!”

“Huh?”

“I’m sorry can you give us a moment to talk?” Norra told the volunteer.

“N-No problem, please let me know if you do find a furry critter you’re interested in.”

“Will do!” Norra shouted out as the volunteer went back to the front. Norra turned back at me.

“Addi, please give this a try! Ever since you called off the engagement, you’ve been pretty upset. Even moving in with a best friend like me doesn’t help. Like serious, you’re emotionally withdrawn or something. I…I’ve also noticed that you’ve been losing some weight, Addi...I-I’m worried for you.”

When Norra said those words. I looked into her eyes with my dead ones and could see the extreme concern that were held there. I wasn’t aware that I haven’t been eating much lately.

I’ve been emotional drained since the break-up. I’ve been crying on and off ever since. Thoughts and memories coming and going in my mind. I’ve been going over the scene of catching him with someone else. Calling me heavy…ugly. Times when it looked like we were perfect together. Questioning if he deceived me during those times as well. Asking myself if it was my fault that I could have done better so he wouldn’t have an affair in the first place.

Then and there, tears started to pour out my eyes. I felt my self-esteem being shattered all over again. Norra didn’t know what else to do beside comfort me with a warm hug.

As I was soaking Norra’s shoulder with my waterworks, I felt something wet at my hand and automatically looked down.

It was a small White Siberian Husky pup with the most beautiful sea blue eyes licking it through the cage door. Her fur was potentially as beautiful if it weren’t covered in filth. Her pink noise looking brown from the muck. Her dirty paws on the cage’s door turning to look up at me. I couldn’t help but notice the bandaged around her abdomen.

Once my eyes fell on her, she was jumping up from joy. She kept hopping at the door until she fell. But then she got back up and did it again. Despite her injuries, she didn’t yelp out in pain. I had to admit; it was the cutest thing I’ve ever. A smile had broken through my sadness at that moment.

Norra had noticed my reaction and called the volunteer back to announce my decision.

“Oh we actually found this little one a few weeks ago. However, no one wanted her because she distanced herself further into the cage when people came by. We assumed a nasty human banged her up since they broke some of this little one’s ribs pretty good.

“Awe, that’s horrible” Norra spoke.

I, on the other hand, was looking into the puppy’s eyes. I can’t imagine what she’s been through. But I suddenly felt something, like a jolt shocking it way through my heart and igniting a warm feeling. I, since the breakup, felt loved even if I hated myself for the longest time. This little creature came to me when I was at my lowest. I now understood why Norra brought me here. This honest creature what it’s been through made me feel special for the first time in my life.

“I’ll take her.” I finally spoked to the volunteer.


End file.
